The Courtship Of Rose's Mother
by tigertales
Summary: Young Rose Weasley with the help of Twinkie the house elf scheme to find her mummy the right match. This is one of my tamer femslash stories so if that isn't you cup of tea than please do not read.


**AN: While I was trying to motivate myself to write another chapter of "Family Ties", this idea popped into my head and just wouldn't go away. So here goes...**

**THE COURTSHIP OF ROSE'S MOTHER**

The little girl sat at the tiny oak desk in her bedroom. Her mother had placed it by a large window so as to catch the afternoon sun. Feeling the warmth generated by the placement of said furniture gave the small child cause to smile.

In all of her seven years, Rose Weasley had never seen her mother say an unkind word. That did not mean that she didn't mind you, just that Rose had never heard it...

At least until last night.

Her mother had said words to the man in the living room that made the little girl's ears burn. She had written most of them down. The ones she could puzzle out the spelling that is.

She and her mummy had made it a game. If you don't understand a word, try and write it down and then later they would sit down and talk them over...

_Arrogant Arse._ She knew what an arse was, she just didn't know what arrogant meant.

_Stubborn Prat._

_Chauvinistic Pig._ She wasn't sure of the spelling of the first word but she certainly knew what a pig was.

_Mentally Challenged Caveman._

There were others. They were the bad words that had made Grandma Molly make James Potter wash his mouth out with her special soap.

She didn't think her mummy would want to talk about those words.

All in all, what this meant was that this had been the end of Jacob Tolliver. The last man in a growing list of former suitors for one Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley.

Sighing Rose sat back and pulled up the writing surface of the antique child's desk. It gave a tiny squeak as it locked into place leaving the girl's hands free to rummage around inside the storage space revealed.

With a look of triumph, the little girl pulled a "shamrock" green crayon out.

Slamming the lid, she glanced about for her parchment.

It wasn't there.

Frowning, she muttered, "I know you was there a minute ago."

Glancing around, she noticed that the parchment had fallen to the floor when she'd opened the desk, "There you is!"

There were actually two pieces of parchment. One contained the list of unknown words. The second was a list of all the wizards who had tried to date her mummy since daddy had died.

She missed her daddy.

Ron Weasley had doted on the little girl. She had been his little princess and everywhere they went, she had ridden on his shoulders.

In her place of honour.

Ron had argued with Hermione when the witch had worried that their daughter would fall. The red haired man had brushed off his wife's concerns saying, "She's a natural. You just wait, she'll be top flyer on Gryffindor's quidditch team." He'd grinned and added, "She'll fly with as much skill as her daddy." He patted her knee and asked, "Right Princess?"

"Thass right!" Came the bubbly, happy answer.

To prove his statement, the very next day Ron Weasley had flown his broom directly into the granite wall of the Neolithic burial site at Whalen-Smithy in southern England.

He had died on impact.

The cause of death was officially listed as careless broom handling.

Mother and daughter had been devastated.

That was three years ago...

Now, Rose glanced down at the list and the comments she had written beside each name...

_Percy Weasley: Ewwww! Uncle Percy? Ewww!_

_Charlie Weasley: Funny but Uncle Charlie was not right for mummy._

_Viktor Krum: Quiet but mean looking. He never said nuffink!_

_Jake Grungen: Aunt Ginny said he was good at quidditch. He was stupid at everything else!_

_Fenton Harbaugh: Uncle Harry said he was smart. He knew it too! Mummy called him a twat._

_Arnold Grooms: Aunt Ginny said he was sporty. Mummy said he was as intelligent as a potted plant._

_Carter Bastien: Uncle Harry said he was nice. Mummy said he was better off dating Uncle Harry!_

Rose smiled at the name on her list. Carter had been nice but his words always sounded lispy. He was good at playing tea party though. Glancing back at her parchment, the little girl realized that there were quite a few names on her list.

_Ray Davies: Aunt Fleur said that he was "deeferint". Rose thought he was just plain weird. Especially when she caught him trying on her mummy's shoes._

_Cormac McLaggen: He was a jerk and always called her "squirt". Mummy set his trousers on fire as she chased him out of their flat._

Frowning, Rose wrote Jacob Tolliver's name on her list along with the words **"BUTT** **HED!"** in large bold letters. Growling to herself, the little girl placed her lists back into her desk along with the crayon and went in search of her mother.

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley found herself sitting on the comfy sofa in the living room. A mug of hot coffee cradled in her small hands. She could hear footsteps approaching the living room. Smiling, she marvelled at the fact that someone so small could sound soooo big.

Ron had been a heavy walker, she guessed her little one had inherited that feature from him.

That thought caused a cloud to sadden the lovely features of the chestnut haired witch. Her chocolate eyes momentarily filled with a glassy sheen of tears and she poured her willpower into not allowing them to fall. She did not want her little girl to see her crying.

Not any more.

"Mummy?"

Hermione glanced over to see her daughter standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Yes sweetie?"

The little girl stepped into the room. Sunlight caressed the small child's features bringing out the fiery highlights in her wavy auburn hair. Her crystal blue eyes were full of curiosity.

"Are you o.k. mummy?"

Hermione placed her coffee on the low table in front of the sofa and held out her arms, "C'mere."

The little girl trotted into her mother's embrace feeling all of Hermione's love pour over her. She didn't like it when mummy was sad like this. When mummy was thinking of daddy.

Thinking of something that might make her mother happy, Rose asked, "Can we go see the castle?"

She was meaning Hogwarts. Mother and child sometimes stopped outside the gates of the magnificent structure to gaze in wonder at the beautiful sight.

Hermione never passed through the gates though. That was something that Rose wanted with all her heart, but never told her mother.

There was something about the look on Hermione's face that stilled the young girl's tongue. A sad, longing graced the lovely face of her mother. A far-away expression brewing in dark eyes as she realized that mummy must be remembering days gone by.

Chocolate eyes fastened onto clear blue, "You want to go see the castle?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Looking down at her scuffed trainers, Rose mumbled, "Cuz."

A small smile creased up Hermione's mouth as she was again reminded of her long dead husband's mannerisms. Shaking off her melancholy, the young woman stood.

"We can have lunch at Rosmerta's o.k.?"

"Kay."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was just leaving the Hogsmede branch of Flourish & Blotts when her keen emerald eyes spied the beautiful mother and child just stepping into The Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione?" She whispered to herself as she changed direction and headed for the pub.

The Headmistress had not seen the young woman in over a year. The last time being at a get together at the Burrow when the little girl, Rose, had peppered her with questions about the castle. It seemed as though the little one had developed a fascination for the ancient structure.

Minerva had patiently answered all of the girls questions with amusement.

There was so much of Hermione in the child. A deep interest in learning new things coupled with startling intelligence. The child was quite loquacious as well. With a vocabulary that was far above children of the same age.

The tall witch hurried over to the pub and entered just behind the two younger females.

* * *

"Hermione!" Rosmerta approached the mother and child with a bright smile decorating her still handsome features. Her long curling hair had become sprinkled with gray and there were a few more laugh lines around her eyes, but she was still as welcoming as ever.

The older woman engulfed the younger in a hearty embrace, "Welcome, welcome! It's so good to see you." She pulled back and gazed down at the child staring up at her with wide blue eyes, "You must be Rose?" She stuck out her hand invitingly.

Rose looked up at her mother who gave a tiny nod. Taking a cautious step forward, the child reached up to grasp the larger hand, "Hullo."

Rosmerta chuckled at the little girl's cautiousness. It was a sign of good mothering on Hermione's part and she heartily approved. Smiling at the two, she asked, "What brings you to town?"

"The castle!" Rose piped up excitedly.

"Yes. It is a magnificent sight." Came a familiar Scottish brogue from behind them.

Turning, Rose squealed, "Nerva!" And launched herself into long arms.

Hermione and Rosmerta both watched with smiles on their faces as the normally stoic witch embraced the little girl with an enthusiasm rarely seen from her.

Grinning, Hermione leaned over to the innkeeper, "I haven't had a decent bite of shepherd's pie in ages."

Taking the hint, the older woman smiled and replied, "Come on in then, I've got a nice spot right over here." She started walking towards a cozy corner table.

Hermione turned just as Minerva straightened back up. For a long moment, chocolate and emerald connected in an intense stare. Shaking herself, the young mother asked, "Would you care to join us for lunch?"

Hearing this, Rose jumped up and down, "Oh please please please!"

Knowing that she couldn't disappoint the little girl, the Headmistress nodded, "If it is no bother?"

Hermione nodded, "None at all." She waved her hand towards the table that Rosmerta was setting up, "Please."

* * *

Rose wiped her mouth with her napkin and gently placed it on her plate like she had seen her mummy and Nerva do. Mummy had said that when Rosmerta saw that, she would understand that they were done eating.

Mummy had been right because not long after, the older woman came bustling over and levitated the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Rose thought that was just so cool.

The little girl watched as her mother and Minerva chatted over coffee. The conversation was lively and liberally laced with small chuckles. It had been a long time since she had seen her mummy's eyes light up that way.

* * *

Later that day, Rose discovered her mother sitting in her bedroom going through an old box of mementos. Standing quietly in the doorway, the little girl watched as Hermione pulled a photo out of the box and sat staring at it.

It was a long while before Hermione moved and Rose was beginning to get nervous, "Mummy?"

Hermione glanced up with a startled expression on her face, "Yes sweetie?"

Scuffing her trainers, the little girl could see that her mother was clearly troubled about something, "Are you o.k.?"

"I'm fine poppet. Do you need something?"

Scuffing her shoes once again, the girl replied, "Nuffink" and shuffled off to her room.

* * *

That night Rose heard what sounded like someone crying. Quietly, she slipped out of her bed and padded to her doorway. Peeking out, she stood for a moment listening. Hearing a muffled sob coming from her mother's room, the little girl hurriedly scuttled to Hermione's door.

Very carefully, Rose opened the door just a tiny bit. Enough to peer through the crack. Her eyes widened as she saw her mummy curled up on her bed weeping in her sleep.

Sometimes her mummy did this.

Sometimes...

Stepping quietly into the room, the child stubbed her toe on a small box next to the bed. Looking down, she could see, even in the dim light given off by the single candle still lighting the room, that it was Hermione's box of mementos. Lying on top was the picture that had made the young witch look so sad earlier.

It was a picture of her mummy with Nerva.

Rose leaned down and picked it up. She could see that it had been taken at Christmas time at the Burrow. She could see the Christmas tree in the background with her daddy and Uncle Harry sitting at a table playing wizard chess. Her mummy looked very young and Nerva had a bright smile on her face as she looked at Hermione.

Rose couldn't understand why this picture would make her mummy so sad.

Laying the photo back where she found it, the little girl climbed into bed with her mother. Snuggling under the blankets and into her mum's chest, Rose whispered, "I love you mummy."

Hermione's sobbing immediately stopped.

* * *

Several days later in the evening found mother and daughter sitting on the sofa watching the telly when there came a tapping sound from the kitchen window.

Rising from her spot, Hermione stepped into the kitchen to find an owl sitting outside. It was a large black eagle owl with great golden eyes. The creature gave a commanding hoot as if to say, "Open the window!"

Hermione raised the sash and the large creature flew in and landed on the kitchen table. Sticking its leg out, the owl waited as Hermione removed the parchment that she saw attached to it.

"Who is it from mummy?" Rose asked recognizing the owl as a messenger bird.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, "Fetch a piece of ham for him from the fridge please."

The little girl obeyed, pulling a good sized hunk of meat out. The owl's eyes widened slightly at the bounty beheld. He watched disappointed, as the small human tore a piece off.

"Can I give it to him?"

Hermione eyed the bird saying, "Be very careful."

Cautiously Rose approached the owl and carefully held up a chunk of ham.

Very gently, the large bird leaned over and tenderly plucked the morsel out of her tiny hand.

Hermione smiled as she opened the parchment. Her dark eyes glistened as she realized why the bird was being so gentle with her daughter.

He belonged to Minerva.

"Who is the letter from?" Rose queried as she put the remaining ham back into the refrigerator.

"It's from Minerva."

Blue eyes lit up at the name, "Really?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm, "She has invited us to tea. Would you like to go?"

"Would I? Oh yes!" The little girl exclaimed bouncing around the kitchen happily.

Hermione quickly wrote a reply and carefully reattached it to the bird's leg.

Checking to see that it was attached securely, the owl leapt up and flapped back out the window.

* * *

"So then what happened?" Hermione asked leaning forward in her chair.

Minerva grinned, "Hagrid sat up as straight as he could and in a very dignified growl stated, "That's what happens when you are paper training a three headed dog.""

Hermione threw her head back and cackled madly, "I can see the look on Fudge's face."

Imitating the former minister of magic, the young witch screwed her face up into the most affronted expression she could muster causing the Headmistress to burst into wild hoots of laughter.

* * *

Rose set her teacup down and glanced over at her tea party companion, "You know I think they get on very well."

Twinkle the house elf brushed the golden strands of his long haired wig out of his face and answered, "Yes quites."*

The elf watched as the little girl got up from the table and strolled over to look at the photos of his mistress on the mantle of the fireplace.

The Mistress had graciously allowed Rose to use her study while she and Hermione took their tea in the living room.

The Headmistress had called upon her devoted elf to keep the child company while she spent time with the younger witch. Little did Twinkie know that spending time with Rose Weasley meant dressing up for their own version of a tea party.

He hoped the other elves didn't get wind of the fact that his pearls clashed horribly with the purple polka dots on his dress.

Rose frowned as she looked at the myriad of pictures of the older witch. Each image showing a scene from some earlier part of the Headmistress' life.

In many photos there was always the same person present. A very pretty red haired witch. Rose could see from the way Nerva looked at the witch in the picture that she liked her very much.

One picture was of them kissing!

"Who is that red haired woman kissing Nerva?"

Twinkie's golden eyes glistened a bit as he replied, "That's Mistress Katie."

"Who's she?"

A tear slid down the elf's face, "Was Mistress's first love."

Blue eyes widened, "But they is both witches!"

Twinkie cocked his head, "So's?"

Frowning, Rose stood on tip-toes and pulled the photo down. She stared at the picture of Nerva kissing Katie. In a small voice, the little girl asked, "Can two witches be togetha?"

Twinkie crooked a finger at the child, "Comes here. Your tea is gettin's cold." The elf adjusted his polka dot dress and perfect pearls as he watched the child slowly walk back to their table.

As she re-seated herself, still staring at the photo, Twinkie said, "In's the wizards world, witches cans be with witches and wizards cans be with wizards."

The child looked up at him with a thoughtful expression, "Is Nerva still with Katie?"

Sadly, Twinkie shook his head, "No's. Mistress Katie was killeds in the first war withs Vold.. Vol..." He paused, then continued, "He who must nots be named."

"Oh."

Rose scratched her nose, "Does Nerva have a girlfriend now?"

"No's."

"Oh."

Another scratch.

"I wonder if mummy would like Nerva?"

Twinkie's eyes widened in surprise, "Does yours mummy see witches?"

Rose shook her head, "No just stupid gits." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up parchment. Laying it on the table, she tried to smooth out the creases.

Smiling, Twinkie waved his hand and instantly the parchment was crisp and almost like new.

Giggling, Rose asked, "How'd you do that?"

Twinkie twinkled as he replied, "Withs magic of courses."

He looked at the list with a frown, "What's a butt hed?"

Rose snickered and proceeded to tell the elf all about the list and the wizards on it.

* * *

Hearing the giggles of her daughter and the high pitched squeaks of the elf caused a lovely smile to brighten Hermione's face. Seeing her companion's expression, the older witch queried, "What?"

Hermione inclined her head in the direction of the study and replied, "It's nice to hear her laugh."

"Does she not laugh much?"

Hermione frowned, "Not as much as she should."

Minerva rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "Does this have to do with Ronald?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I think it has more to do with the men I've been dating."

Minerva frowned darkly but said nothing. Hermione glanced back at her mentor's face just as Minerva blanked her expression. Cocking her head, the young witch asked, "What do you think?"

"It is not my place to judge."

That took Hermione a little bit by surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing dear."

Hermione knew that was not so but didn't push. When Minerva didn't want to say or do something, no amount of cajoling could get her to budge. The young witch did wonder about the strange look that simmered in emerald eyes as they gazed at her.

* * *

Several days later... Hermione was still bothered a bit by the look she'd seen in Minerva's eyes. Strange how it had almost seemed like jealousy.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a tiny voice, "Mummy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we go see Nerva again?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter, "We just can't drop in darling, we have to be invited."

"Oh."

The young mother wondered at the scheming look on her little girl's face as she scurried back to her room.

* * *

"Twinkie?"

"Twinkie?"

**"TWINKIE!"**

A pop sounded as the elf in question appeared. The creature appeared slightly perplexed at the fact that this little slip of a human could summon him.

"Missy Rose whats does you be's needin?"

Rose sat at her desk looking as serious as a seven year old could appear to be, "Do you think Nerva would like my mummy?"

Twinkie's mouth fell open, "Whut?"

Rose pulled her list out and pointed at it, "All these wizards was just stupid and not right for mummy. What if there is no wizard good enough for her? What if mummy needs a witch?"

Twinkie rocked back on his heels. He knew his mistress was lonely but he wasn't sure how attracted Minerva was to the younger woman. He'd overheard her muttering something about an age gap which the elf thought was just so much toffee.

Finally he looked at the little girl, "What witch?"

"Nerva."

The childs answer was said with such finality that Twinkie didn't dare dispute it. Instead he allowed his mind to process what Rose had said and how he thought his mistress would react.

The last few days had seen Minerva McGonagall pacing her office like a caged lioness. She had been restless, distracted and down right grumpy. Her appetite had suffered and more often than not, the elf had observed his mistress just staring out of the window.

Sighing, he spoke, "You knows that mights not be such a bads ideas after all." He quirked up the side of his mouth, "Buts hows do we gets thems together?"

An idea sprung to mind that caused blue eyes to brighten to an almost incandescent shade, "I know." Quickly, she found a blank piece of parchment and retrieved a black crayon because "shamrock" green just wouldn't do. The little girl quickly scribbled out a note.

Looking over her shoulder, Twinkie caught on to what she was doing. With a smile, he conjured a black biro and some parchment and proceeded to scribble out a note as well.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall snickered to herself.

She was sitting at her desk going over school correspondence when a small owl had flown in and dropped a rather crumpled, grubby looking envelope onto her desk.

She had cautiously opened it to find a handwritten note purported to be written by Hermione. After reading it, Minerva had her doubts. It was enough to make her laugh though.

Picking up the missive, the Headmistress began to read it outloud, "My dearest MeNerva. I want to see you agin... Minerva sniggered slightly at the spelling.

"My days are loneyness without you. Rose misses you very much too. I would like for you to come over to my house for burgers and chipz."

By this time the portraits who'd been listening had begun to chuckle.

"Thusday. No wait... Friday night. That way you can have a sleep over. Say you willz. Love from Hermione."

Chuckling, Minerva pulled out some blank parchment and began to write. "That little imp."

* * *

Hermione Granger-Weasley shook her head in bewilderment. She was holding a letter supposedly written by Minerva but now she was convinced it was written by some... weirdo?

"Yous eyes are like the richest dirt. Yous hair like soft pillow stuffings. I needs to be withs you. You makes my human heart beat madly with the thumpity thump of hot love."

Hermione snorted, "Hot love?" She giggled at the thought and continued reading, "I cants think, I cants eats, Alls I do is wish for yous to be near. Please haves dinner with me? Your special love, Mistress Minerva."

Hermione broke out into outright laughter at that last bit. Mistress Minerva sounded like some leather clad sadomasochistic dominatrix. Chuckling, she rose and walked to her desk to retrieve a blank bit of parchment. This definitely required a personal response...

Although the thought of Minerva in black leather was hmmmm... The young woman felt her face heat up as a hot blush reddened her cheeks.

* * *

There was a light knock on the door causing Hermione to startle slightly. Checking to see that her daughter was safely and quietly tucked away in her room, the young witch made her way to the door.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and opened it to see Minerva McGonagall standing there with a raised eyebrow and a quirky smile.

"Where is the little imp?"

Hermione smiled, "She's in her room." Closing the door, she asked, "You aren't angry are you?" She was worried what Minerva would think about her daughter's cheek.

Instead, she saw a huge smile make its way across the Headmistresses lovely elegant face, "Oh Merlin no. However I do not recall ever receiving an invitation to dinner written in black crayon before."

Hermione moved to take the older woman's cloak, "Nor have I ever received such a... strange note myself."

Surprised, Minerva turned, "You received to note as well?"

Nodding, the young woman placed Minerva's garment in the cloak closet.

"May I see it?"

Startled, Hermione simply nodded and went to fetch the note from her desk.

* * *

"I think it's working." Rose whispered to her co-conspirator.

Twinkie adjusted his sunflower patterned dress and flicked his blonde tresses over his shoulder, "Mistress has been pacing and talkings to herself."

* * *

Minerva's eyes widened as she read, "... the thumpity thump of hot love?" She looked up to see Hermione valiantly trying to suppress her laughter.

Snorting, Minerva grouched, "That is what I get for teaching the little bugger how to read and write. My elf has taken to writing risque notes in my name."

Hermione grinned, "You mean... Mistress Minerva?" She batted her eyelashes as she said it in a sultry voice.

Shaking her head at the thought, Minerva grouched, "Oh hush."

* * *

The days passed with a pleasantness that Minerva had not felt in years. She thoroughly enjoyed spending time with Hermione and Rose. The latter providing an endless amount of laughter with her blatant attempts at matchmaking.

Minerva grinned as she recalled several incidents perpetuated by the young girl and her green skinned accomplice...

_A pink card with a shaky heart drawn on it was delivered, along with a half-eaten Mars bar._

_A small, slightly mangled bouquet of wildflowers complete with the roots intact._

_A letter that stated in no uncertain terms that she was loved very much. The word "very" being repeated forty seven times._

These earnest attempts made by the determined seven year old brought a sweet smile to Minerva's face and a lovely twinkle to chocolate brown eyes.

The one thing that both witches failed to realize was that the attempts were working.

* * *

They were sitting on a small hill overlooking a forest glen. The smell of heather was thick in the air and a gentle breeze ruffled their hair.

"Nerva?"

"Yes dear?" Minerva looked up from the book she was reading to rest inquisitive eyes on the sweet young face of Rose Weasley.

"Do you like my mummy?"

The Headmistress paused for a moment to focus her gaze on the far off sight of the chestnut haired beauty feeding the unicorns that resided at McGonagall Manor.

The young woman's expression was one of absolute wonder as she was nuzzled by various members of the small herd.

Turning back to the little girl, the older woman questioned, "Why do you ask?"

Rose Weasley faced the older woman with the most serious expression she could come up with, "'Cuz I want mummy to be happy and I think you can do that."

There was more that the little girl wanted to say, so Minerva patiently waited for the child to gather her courage.

Twisting the stem of a long bit of grass, Rose looked Minerva in the eye and added, "I don't think I want a new daddy. I think I need you."

A huge wave of love for this wonderful child caused the older woman's lower lip to quiver at hearing Rose's heartfelt words.

"Aye darlin', you have gone and gotten me all twitter-pated for sure."

"Is that a good thing?"

A single tear drifted down an elegant cheekbone, "It is a wondrous thing. Now come here you wee imp."

The little auburn haired girl fell into the strong embrace of the most powerful witch in the world. A witch who's heart was quickly turning to jelly in her presence.

* * *

"Did you do what I said?"

Twinkie leaned in, his pearls dragging across the teacake, "I dids."

"When will it happen?"

Grinning, his golden eyes sparkled, "When yous gets the mistress and yous mummy to go to greenhouse fours."

* * *

"Since when do you like Herbology?" Hermione queried her dark eyes narrowing. She could see Minerva smirking into her glass of wine.

The two witches had been having dinner on Friday nights for about a month now. No sleep overs much to Rose's chagrin.

The girl in question scuffed her trainers on the floor and answered, "Since Uncle Neville said it was so much fun."

"Well that's a load of unicorn dung if I have ever heard it." Minerva growled taking a sip of her wine.

Hermione stared at her daughter, "What are you up to?"

"Nuffink!"

Snorting, the young mother grumbled, "Nuffink my eyeball."

She looked over to see Minerva grinning, "Oh yeah? In four years she gets sorted. Probably into Slytherin the little scamp. And then she's YOUR problem."

Rose pouted, knowing that Nerva couldn't resist the expression. She was well and truly on her way to becoming a Slytherin. All in the name of making sure her mummy was happy.

Seeing the little girl's expression, the Headmistress set her glass down and grumbled, "Oh alright. What greenhouse again?"

"Four!" The little voice squealed merrily.

Minerva turned to Hermione, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you game?"

With a sigh, Hermione stood and followed Minerva and her scamp of a daughter out of the Headmistress' quarters and down the steps.

* * *

"So what is it that is so important?" Hermione asked as she stepped into the predetermined greenhouse.

"Oh."

Looking up, both witches saw that the ceiling was covered in Mistletoe. Not an inch of space was left. At that precise moment, the door to the structure mysteriously closed and locked.

"You planned this!" Hermione pointed an accusing finger at her daughter.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

Minerva smiled at their antics. She didn't notice a vine that had gotten itself tangled around the younger witches ankle until said woman turned to chase after her suddenly escaping daughter. Hermione began to fall only to be caught in strong arms.

The young woman's momentum caused both witches to tumble to the floor. Hermione ending up on her back with Minerva resting on top. Her lower half nestled neatly between the young woman's thighs.

"Oops." Hermione giggled nervously.

"Oops indeed." Came a husky reply. Emerald eyes darkening to match the quickly dilating of dark brown orbs peering up at her.

Both witches were interrupted by the stamping of a tiny foot, "Well kiss her already!"

Minerva and Hermione could see Rose standing next to... a tiny woman? No... An elf wearing a yellow sundress and perfect pearls with a long blond wig on his head.

Looking back at each other, they both shrugged.

"I guess we should."

"Yes. Mistletoe can be quite persuasive."

"So can my daughter and your cross-dressing elf."

"Indeed."

Soft lips gently brushed against the other.

A curious exploration of touch. The feather light caress of flesh against soothing flesh. A pressing sensation followed by the sweet wetness of a curious probing tongue gently asking for permission to continue. An eagerly accepted invitation as lips parted and two questing tongues met in a dance as old as time itself.

* * *

Rose glanced at her mother's bedroom door for the umpteenth time in an hour, "What's takin' them so long?"

Twinkie took a sip of his tea, then tossed the blonde curls off of his shoulder, "You's understands when you's older now drink you's tea."

_-the end_

* * *

**AN: It's definitely a far cry my usual "M" rated offerings. I hope you liked it anyway. ;D**

*** If any of you are old enough to remember when the movie "E.T." came out, you will recall the scene with a very young Drew Barrymore having a tea party with the alien. I just couldn't resist using that scene with Rose and Twinkie. :)**


End file.
